I can't get no SATISFACTION!
by IwishIwasASlytherin
Summary: A boring day at the office... An embarrasing rage turns out to be the biggest turn of events... This is my first...your comments are all welcome so I can improve on my future fanfics


Diclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, seriously, is there a need to even say it? i can't get no Satisfaction, is from the Rolling stones...I'm not one of them either...wahahahaha!!!

SUMMARY: SONGIC BASED ON THE ROLLING STONES' SONG, I CAN"T GET NO SATISFACTION...Someone intrudes the office of the Department of Law Enforcement causing EMBARASSMENT TO THE NEXT LEVEL!!!!

No paperwork, No fieldwork. It is a really boring day at the Department of Law Enforcement. Everyone in the Department is either drinking coffee, reading or scanning and laughing about the old photos of their detained suspects but one of them seems to be missing out on work or lack of. For the first time in years, Draco Malfoy noticed that his partner staring blankly into space. "What in Hagrid's name are you doing?" Harry jolted in his seat. He didn't notice his Slytherin partner approaching his desk. "Malfoy, what's the most beautiful thing that you ever saw in your entire life?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "What are you on? What ever happened to the emotionally distraught Harry Potter?"Malfoy sniggered. "Malfoy, I'm serious" Harry yelled. It's not like Harry to act like this, he is always attentive and a very organized man. Malfoy thought that something is up with his partner and he'll get to the bottom of it. "Seriously speaking, a unicorn. Why did you ask? Is Granger feeding you right?" Malfoy knew that Harry and Hermione moved in together six months ago after Hermione's graduation from Magical Law School. "She didn't feed me anything. The girl can barely cook!" Harry smiled widely while Malfoy sat on the couch across Hary'ss desk and watch his partner make a fool of himself by acting like a lovesick idiot.

"Potter, why are you acting like this? Are you even getting laid?" Harry frowned at the Blonde guy. "I thought so, living with a prude can;t get you any satisfaction." Harry chuckled at how much Malfoy sounded like a famous muggle song by the rolling stones.

I can't get no satisfaction

I can't get no satisfaction

'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no

suddenly, a loud thump was heard at the end of the corridor. The Auror standing guard drew out their wands. 'Expelliarmus' The bushy hair and drowning brown eyes gave it away, it is Hermione. All the Aurors who saw what Hermione did was shocked. Hermione was red as an embarassed tomato (If that's even possible). "Harry James Potter, Where the hell are you?" she yelled. All heads peacked outside their cubicles.

When I'm drivin' in my car

And a man comes on the radio

He's telling me more and more

About some useless information

Supposed to fire my imagination

I can't get no, oh no no no

Hey hey hey, that's what I say

"Can someone tell me where that idiot is?" Kingsley Shacklebot pointed at the end of the corridor without even saying a word. Hermione walked briskley, as she stopped at the end. She blasted Harry's door.

I can't get no satisfaction

I can't get no satisfaction

'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no

When I'm watchin' my TV

And a man comes on to tell me

How white my shirts can be

But he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke

The same cigarrettes as me

I can't get no, oh no no no

Hey hey hey, that's what I say

She found a smirking Malfoy and a very shocked Harry. "Look who's here?" Malfoy said with fascination at the very angry Gryffindor. "Shut up Ferret, I need to have a work with this...this idiot." Hermione pointed her wand at Harry. "Potter, what the hell did you do? I've never been called that since we're in 6th year!" Malfoy said, angered by Hermione's insult. Harry is going red. Malfoy, seeing a wierd humor to all these, has activated the Slytherin in him and casted a broadcasting charm so the whole Department can hear what is going on.

I can't get no satisfaction

I can't get no girlie action

'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try

I can't get no, I can't get no

"Hermione, you'll cause a ruckus." Harry pleased to the great witch who's pissed at him. "I don't care if the whole world hears it, Potter. Are you embarassed for everyone to hear, that the Great Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived is also infact, the-guy-who-takes-pleasure-in-sneeking-at-the-bathroom-while-his-best friend-is-taking-a-bath!" Malfoy's jaw dropped. The whole department is now trying so hard to stifle their laughter. "You snuck inside the bathroom while she's taking a bath?" Malfoy said in disbelied. Harry could feel the blood rising to his face.

When I'm ridin' round the world

And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that

And I'm tryin' to make some girl

Who tells me baby better come back later next week

'Cause you see I'm on losing streak

I can't get no, a no no no

Hey hey hey, that's what I say

"Yes, I can't belive it. My best friend find entertainment in making me scream myself to paranoia, not once but three times. Well, Harry if this is your idea of fun, I'm moving out." Hermione walked out of Harry's cubicle, down to the corridor. Aurors stare at her like she's the devil's prodigy. Malfoy and Harry were left, still shocked at Hermione's outburst. Malfoy broke the silence, broke the Broadcasting spell and turned to Harry. "Potter, I know what you're thinking. You want her but can't do anything because it will jeopardize your friendship, right? Wrong! Harry, think about it. Go and get her, you'll be happy and she'll feel safe that the git that she calls her best friend isn't sneaking for no good reason. Don't go after her, she'll think of you as nothing more than a pathetic pervert." Harry pondered Malfoy's words. It took a rather awkward moment of silence until he stood up and ran out of his cubicle, where the aurors are cheering for him. "Go Harry!" Tonks yelled.

I can't get no, I can't get no

I can't get no satisfaction

No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction

Hermione arrived home and got her suitcase ready. She has already taken out her clothes, gave a flick and they're all organized. She levitated her books in a box. "Crookshanks we're leaving." The cat purred as if she doesn't want to leave. "Oh please, we can't stay here anymore." She stroked her cat's hair. "Why not?" A familiar voice said. She stood up and crossed her arms. "Harry, you know the reason why." Hermione whispered. Harry sat beside crookshanks and stroke her fur. "Hermione, I never told you the reason. Believe me, I have a reason." Harry said. Hermione tapped his foor, waiting for Harry's explanation. "Hermione, we've been friends for a long time. I assure you that back in Hogwarts I've always thought of you as my sister." Hermione snorted. Who the hell would want to see his sister naked? that's sick. "Let me finish. Oh cut the crap." Harry said. Hermione knew he's nervous, he should be because in just a minute, he'll be at the receiving end of a bat-bogey hex. Hermione stood there waiting for Harry to continue. "Hsrry jus get to the point." Hermione yelled and right then, Harry gave her the most parrionate kiss she's ever recieved. It didn't have the feeling like you just kissed your brother, it had the feeling that this guy is the one. "Hermione, I love you." Harry whispered as he clutches her cheeks. Hermione is in total shock. She had a crush on Harry since they were in 2nd year, but it died out when Harry felt interested with other girls. She was waiting for this moment, this is her chance. "you have no idea how many years I have waited for those words to fly out of your mouth." Hermione wiped her tears and hugged Harry.

Meanwhile, at the office, a sly Slytherin jotted a note on Harry's desk.

Potter,

You owe me!

D.M


End file.
